


Sleepless

by Jean_Grey_writes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Female Character of Color, First Kiss, Heartwarming, Heterosexuality, Kissing, Making Out, Male Character of Color, Naked Cuddling, Naked Female Clothed Male, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Third Person, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_Grey_writes/pseuds/Jean_Grey_writes
Summary: One night two lost and tired souls find solace and comfort in one another.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Part 1: Ava

**Author's Note:**

> This short work is based on a dream that I had.  
> It will probably only be 4 - 5 episodes.  
> I hope you enjoy it, and love Ava & Jin as much as I do.  
> \- Jean_Grey ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The incredible shrinking woman.   
> How small can she get?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1!  
> I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> And relate to Ava the way I do.
> 
> -Jean_Grey♡

She was exhausted.  
As she finally stood under the spray of hot water, enjoying the shower she'd been anticipating all day - she could feel the weight of it in her bones. 

She barely slept again last night. Tossing and turning unable to shut off her mind. She thought that once she moved in with Lucy she'd feel better - less stressed. They'd been through so much together over the last few weeks and moving into this house with Lucy's older brother felt like a step in the right direction. 

Her brother, Jin, was a couple of years older than them, but was so kind and accommodating. He was handsome, sharing Lucy's dark straight hair and fair soft skin, but with harder set eyes that shone almost black in contrast to Lucy's honey brown ones.

Their parents immigrated here from China before they were born, but still raised them with the same conservative views of their homeland.  
While Lucy rebelled and Jin begrudgingly played along - Ava knew they both loved their parents. 

When she and Lucy got fired from Lucy's parent's restaurant and they kicked Lucy out, they thought they would both end up homeless, but when Jin offered to take them in, it was like a light finally cutting through the grime and smoke of the last month.

Ava was comfortable around Jin- he made it easy to be. Whenever they would talk the words came easy and he never seemed to judge her. Him and Lucy shared that quality and so she wrote off her attraction to him as feelings of comfort attributed to feeling Lucy's spirit in him. 

The girls had half the house to themselves. Set up almost like a duplex their two bedrooms and a small kitchenette were separated from Jin's side of the house, connected only by the bathroom that they all shared.  
He had a half bath in his master bedroom, but they needed to share the shower. They never saw him, but knew he was home whenever they'd hear the water go on, otherwise, he gave them their space and privacy. They were the guests in this place and he didn't have to do that, but Lucy assured her that this was just how her brother was - hearing the affection in her voice as she spoke of him, made it hard not to believe her. 

But the sleepless nights kept coming, and although the load she carried felt a little lighter, it was still heavy on her shoulders.  
She had found a new job, but it paid a lot less than the restaurant and so to make up for the loss of income, she'd been working extra hours and double shifts, getting up before the sun and coming home once it had already passed below the mountains again. Tomorrow would be her first day off in weeks and she was determined to get a good night's sleep and enjoy a day lazing around the house, Lucy was staying the night at her boyfriend's house. So knowing she had the place to herself, her leisure time was starting now. 

She turned the knob of the faucet, reluctantly shutting it off. She wanted to stay in longer but she was dead on her feet and could physically feel herself struggling to stay up right. She grabbed her towel from the rack and wrapped it around her tucking it under her armpit and moving to get out of the tub.

She looked at herself through the foggy mirror. The dark purple circles under her eyes stood out, despite her tan skin. She hadn't been able to afford a haircut in months and her already unruly waves were now untameable. She let out a long sigh before turning away from the reflection that seemed to mock her. 

As she turned to move towards the door she felt her feet slip underneath her, she let out a quick scream before catching herself on the edge of the tub, but not before her knee collided with the cold hard tile floor. A stab of pain shot through her - "Goddammit!" She yelled.  
"That's gonna bruise in the morning." She thought to herself as she slowly got up and limped out of the bathroom to her room, letting out a silent prayer that this wasn't a preview of what tomorrow would be like.

Fatigued and in pain, one glimpse of her bed made her forget about putting pajamas on or blow drying her dark hair - so what if it frizzed, she didn't have anything to do tomorrow.  
She threw herself onto her unmade bed and within seconds of hitting the pillow she succumbed to the darkness of an exhausted sleep.

***


	2. Part 2: Jin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great disappearing act.  
> Don't blink or you'll miss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces us to Jin.  
> I hope you all love him as much as I do.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Jean_Grey♡

He was exhausted.  
Another long day of staring at a computer screen. He hated being sedentary - he would much rather work doing something more active. But his parents paying for college meant studying accounting and helping them manage their restaurant. Jin drew the line at working for them, but having gone to school for four years to get the damn degree, he knew it would be foolish not to use it.  
Not that him putting his foot down really worked in his favor. His dad often asked him to stop by after work to help him go over the restaurant budget anyway, and he could never tell him no. He loved and appreciated his parents, he just wished they weren't so smothering and stubborn.

He wished he was more like Lucy. Free spirited. Not afraid to follow his own path regardless of where it led. Even now his parents and sister were in the middle of another feud.  
He couldn't put it all on Lucy, even though his parents would prefer it that way. She was just trying to live her life. If they had it their way, she'd be studying business management right now, learning how to run the restaurant, and "looking for a nice Chinese man to marry and settle down with."  
Jin silently laughed at the thought of Lucy, his feminist, graphic designer sister, allowing either of those things to happen.  
No. She knew what she wanted and Jin envied that. He didn't even know what he wanted for lunch tomorrow, much less what he wanted to do with the rest of his life.  
Maybe that's why he always allowed his parents to take the lead. How many times had he told himself,  
"You can always change your major later."  
"This job could just be temporary to pay the bills until you figure it out."  
"A promotion is a good thing, you could still leave at any time."  
All the times he'd told himself he could still change course, lead him so far down the wrong path, that he wasn't sure he'd be able to find his way back.  
And so he lived the life his parents built for him, not even daring to hope for a breadcrumb. 

Maybe some small part of him let Lucy and Ava move in with him to upset his parents. A small act of rebellion.  
Already they scolded him. Accusing him of enabling her defiance. 

Some days, they refused to ask about her at all. Other days like today, mom can't help but get a few jabs in, in an effort to probe him for information.  
"Does she even cook, or have you been buying take out for her too?"  
Translation, " Is she eating well and taking care of herself?"  
He knew his parents loved them both. They just didn't understand that loving someone doesn't mean you allow them to stifle and control you.  
Maybe Jin didn't understand that either...

Today had been a long one, his dad had input some numbers incorrectly and Jin spent hours trying to find the error that would've ruined weeks of spreadsheets. By the time he'd found and corrected it the sun had long since set, and he barely had time to receive the words of gratitude his dad hurtled at him and the food his mom forced into his hands before practically running out the door.

He was going to try to make it to the gym, but as he sat in his car, he knew he was just too tired. His resolve came up short against his fatigue, and he directed himself toward home.  
A stab of guilt went through him. This was the second day in a row he wouldn't make it to the gym. The only place where he felt good - productive.  
Where he was doing something he wanted to do, just because he wanted to do it. He could feel himself disappear a little and knew it wasn't the exhaustion.  
"It won't always be like this." He quietly reminded himself, tightening his hands on the steering wheel. He made a silent promise to himself to go to the gym tomorrow, no matter what.

***


	3. Part 3: A Penny For Your Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Jin open up to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is a bit longer than the other's because I struggled with finding a good stopping point. There will most likely be only one more chapter after this. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Jean_Grey♡

He walked through his front door mind clouded in thought, he made his way to the kitchen on muscle memory and decided he was just too tired to eat and put the to go box his mom prepared for him in the fridge. He didn't even feel like showering - not that he needed it, what had he done today to warrant a shower?  
No, he was just going to turn in and let this day pass in a blur, just like all the days before it. He took off his work jacket and tie, and began to unbutton his shirt, 3 buttons in and he heard a scream and a thud - he hadn't even checked to see if Lucy or Ava were home. It was followed by a loud curse and he knew the voice belonged to Ava.  
He ran up the stairs two at a time toward the bathroom, hoping everything was ok.  
He knocked on the door and was met with silence.  
"I heard a scream, I'm coming in to make sure everything is ok." he said, hoping to hear Ava reply.  
He gave it a few seconds and when he didn't get a response his heart sank a little further into his stomach. He opened the door. The bathroom was still steamy from the shower and the floor was still damp, but otherwise it was empty. He quickly scanned the room and didn't see any blood, so that was a good sign.  
He looked over and saw the door to the girls' hallway was open and continued on in his search.  
It was quiet now, no screaming or shuffling, but he felt on edge and wanted to make sure Ava was ok. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her or Lucy. When he welcomed them into his home, he did so with an unspoken promise that he would take care of them and that's what he intended to do. 

He had been drawn to Ava immediately.  
He could remember the day so clearly even though it had been at least 3 years ago now. Lucy brought her into the restaurant while he was helping to bus tables, and said she was in need of a job. She vouched for her to their parents, but while they always needed convincing, Jin could tell right away that Ava was a good person. She carried herself with pride, even though he sometimes felt she didn't entirely feel that way, but he thought there was more strength in that. She was funnier than Lucy, he appreciated that she could always make his sister laugh and loosen up when she needed to. And she was beautiful.  
He wouldn't let himself admit that out loud. He didn't want either of them to feel uncomfortable, especially now.  
But to himself, in stolen moments, he would find himself going back to sharing a conversation with her during breaks, or hearing her laugh from across the restaurant, or looking over and seeing her smile with her whole face and being unable to look away. She became a calming presence in his unsettled life.  
So if this was the only way he could preserve that, to take care of her- then he would do it.

He walked into the hallway and saw Lucy's door closed on the left, but he opened it and looked in anyway - empty. Ava's door was slightly ajar and so he walked up to it and peaked in.  
"Hey Ava are you in here?"  
He saw her sprawled on her bed wearing nothing but a towel and felt his ears go hot.  
He quickly turned away and shielded his eyes.  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I heard a scream and I just wanted to check…"  
His voice trailed off when he realized she hadn't said a word or moved to get up.  
He went in, hearing her breathing coming softly. Normally he would've just turned around and went back to his room, but he was worried that she might've fallen and hit her head, and didn't want her to have a concussion.  
"Ava." He whispered.  
She didn't stir.  
She looked beautiful laying there. Dark hair, wet and sticking to the side of her face. She rarely wore it loose and he didn't understand why. Already the tips were starting to curl every which way- untamed and unpredictable. "Like her." He thought. Smiling at the thought of how opposite she was of the very proper Lucy. Maybe that's why they got on so well.  
Her olive skin was still tinged rosey from the hot shower and her mouth was slightly ajar breathing through her dark plump lips. He could see the bags under her big eyes and a worry line creased his brow. He had hoped she'd be feeling better living here. He could tell she had been having a hard time without her even saying so, they both had. He wanted to take some of that burden away. That's why having them move in here with him was an easy decision. 

His roommates that used to share this house with him, ended up getting married and moving out. He had offered to move out to let them keep the house since he had obviously ended up the third wheel, but they insisted that they wanted to start fresh. This side of the house sat empty for months and if he was being honest he was relieved to have life brought back into it. They were helping him by being here just as much as they felt he was helping them.

He touched her shoulder softly and gently shook her awake.  
"Ava. Hey, I heard a thud and a scream, you didn't hit your head did you?"  
Her heavy eyelids drifted open and her deep brown eyes came into focus, hypnotizing him. He suddenly became aware that she was practically naked in bed and felt his entire face go hot. He was sure that his pale skin was practically glowing in the dark room but if she noticed she made no mention of it.  
"Jin?" Her voice sounded tired and far away.  
"Ya, it's me, I just wanted to make sure you were alright, I don't want you to have a concussion. " he pushed the hair out of her face feeling around her forehead for a bump or any sign of blood.  
"No, I didn't hit my head. I just slipped and hit my knee is all. "  
She made no move to remove his hand from her head though, even though her voice was coming in a bit stronger now.  
He looked down putting his focus on her leg, already there was a purple bruise beginning to form at the base of her knee.  
His fingers glided over it and he heard a sharp intake of breath come from her.  
"Does that hurt?"  
"Ya, it's not too bad though, I'm ok. I didn't mean to scare you. I hadn't realized anyone was home."  
"I got in a few minutes ago. We should probably ice this so it doesn't swell though. You guys have ice in your freezer?"  
"That's probably all we have in there." She said with a feeble laugh.  
"If you guys don't have food over here, you know you can come eat in the main house." He said in a sturdy tone.  
"We're fine, I promise we're not starving to death, so you can put the worry lines away now. " She said, teasing him.  
His look softened and he let out a small laugh.  
"Message received." He said.  
He didn't want to overstep. He didn't want to smother. He thought back on his parents. He didn't want to try and cage the feral bird that sat before him, damp hair, sun-kissed skin, and beautiful. If he thought he was responsible for dulling any of the light that she radiated, he could never forgive himself. He would never want to make anyone feel how he felt everyday. Just a shadow of himself. A dull reflection of the kid he used to be. So much fire, now mostly extinguished. 

"Are you ok?"  
Her voice pulled him from his thoughts.  
"Hmm? Ya, I'm ok, just tired is all."  
"You can say that again." She said with a rueful laugh.  
"You still not sleeping? I'm sorry I woke you up just now - I just needed to make sure you were alright. "  
"I know, don't apologize. I appreciate you checking on me." Her lips formed a small smile and he felt a stab in his heart knowing it was just for him.  
He became aware that his hand was still on her bare leg and the air became thick around him.  
He went to move it with the intention of getting that ice, but he felt her small hand close around his.  
"Are you sure you're ok Jin? It seems like something is on your mind."  
He turned towards her and suddenly the weight of the day, of his whole life fell heavy on his shoulders. He let out a heavy sigh and sat back down next to her.

"I didn't make it to the gym again today. I know it sounds stupid, but it's just that it's the only part of my day, where I am thinking for myself, doing something just for me. Everyday it gets harder and harder to make time for it, and everyday it feels like I am getting further away from myself. I look in the mirror and it's like I can't even recognize who I am anymore. I feel like I'm wasting away and all I can do is watch it happen. " he hadn't meant to spill all of that on her, he suddenly felt embarrassed, but when he looked over at her she was just holding his hand and listening. Face free of judgment or pity, just listening to him say what he needed to say. When he was done she smiled weakly at him and said, "It's not stupid at all. Sitting at a desk all day is no less tiresome than being on your feet all day, it's just a different kind of tired, is all. For someone like you who enjoys moving around and putting your body to work, I imagine it is so frustrating to feel tied to a chair all day with no way of working that frustration out of your body. And when exercise is also tied to who you feel you are, it becomes more than just good for your body, it becomes healing for your soul too. Being denied that would make anyone feel untethered. "  
How did she do that? How did she take the jumbled mess in his brain and make sense of it? Make it sound like he wasn't just overreacting? He felt exposed sitting here, but it didn't feel uncomfortable. It felt right.  
Like he could breath.  
"OK miss therapist, I said what was on my mind, now tell me what's up with you? Why aren't you sleeping?" He said jokingly trying to ease the tension he felt.  
She looked down to where their hands met and sighed.  
"I honestly don't know. Everyday I feel tired, more than tired even, and every night I lie down and then it's like my mind won't shut off. I toss and turn and I never feel like I am resting. I'm beginning to think that my tiredness is something else completely, I just don't know what else it could be..."  
As she spoke he could see her slump lower and lower in bed as if her body was telling her to get the hint.  
"You should try and lie down again, we can talk more in the morning. We'll figure it out. I promise." He squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled at her, knowing he should get up and go, but his feet felt heavy all of a sudden, his tired body not wanting to leave hers. He felt her delicate hand squeeze his back and heard her voice come softer.  
"I know it's weird to ask, and you can say no if you want, but do you mind staying here with me? Just until I fall asleep of course! You can say no! It's too weird right? It's weird. Never mind."  
Her words were jumbled together and he swore a dash of pink touched her cheeks.  
He smiled.  
"Of course

***


	4. Part 4: Give and Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Jin find themselves right where they belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of a beautiful journey I had with these characters. Although it was short I felt so close to Ava and Jin and I hope you all did too.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Jean_Grey♡

She looked up at him surprised but he saw the happiness there in her eyes, and that was enough for him to know he made the right choice.  
"If it's too much to ask, you don't have -"  
"It's fine, really. I don't mind."  
"Ok!" She said happily, scooting over to allow him room to lay down beside her.  
He got up and lay down next to her turning on his side to face her as she did the same.

"Thank you." She said through heavy eyelids once again.  
"Thank you." he replied, reaching out to brush her hair out of her face, because it felt right to do so. When she didn't stop him he continued to stroke her cheek.  
Her eyes flitted open,  
"Why are you thanking me?" She asked in suprise.

He thought on that for a second, before deciding to tell the truth.  
"Because laying here next to you in the dark is the first time I've felt like I'm really here, in a long time. Thanks for seeing me."  
She was quiet for a moment, and he wondered if he had crossed the line, spoken too much truth. He was about to apologize, to try and laugh it off as a joke and slink out of her room with his tail between his legs. To follow through with his plan of sleeping himself into oblivion, when he was pulled from those self-deprecating thoughts by the feel of her breath close to his face.  
She was moving toward him, tired eyes fluttering closed and full lips puckering.  
He felt his heart stop and all the breath left his body.  
He thought about stopping her. But only for a second. He knew he wanted this. A part of him always had.  
When their lips met, he knew he'd made the right choice.  
It was electric.  
Pure fire sparked through him, every hair on his body stood on end. Every cell, alive. 

When the kiss ended, he kept his eyes shut, wanting to revel in this feeling just a little longer.  
"Wow." He heard her whisper.  
He slowly opened his eyes feeling happier than he thought he would at hearing the wonder in her voice, knowing she felt the same.  
"Wow." He said in agreeance.  
She giggled and the sound eased every bone in his body. He reached out and grabbed the hand that rested at her side.  
"I wasn't- I didn't - come in here expecting…"  
He was silenced by her lips on his again. Softer this time.  
"I know." She whispered into his mouth.

As the kiss deepened their fingers intertwined, like pieces falling into place.  
All that mattered were these lips. Everything else fell away.

He felt her lift up off the bed, never breaking their connection. He turned over with her, laying on his back as she straddled his legs, holding her towel with her free hand.  
He reached up and pulled her face down closer to him, reveling in the feel of her weight on top of him.  
She let go of his hand and then he felt her fingers deftly unbuttoning his now wrinkled shirt. She pulled it open and ran her hands across his naked skin. The small act of contact sent goosebumps across his entire body. 

He pulled away looking at her flushed face and swollen lips.  
Her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath, tangled hair falling at her shoulders. His hand rested on top of hers where she was holding her towel, a silent question passing between them as she slowly loosened her fingers and dropped her hand to his chest.  
He grabbed the towel and pulled the flap that was tucked near her armpit and let it fall behind her, leaving her naked in front of him. He took her in, strong arms and strong legs that transitioned into wide hips, a thin waist - from not eating enough he thought worryingly, and small round breasts that fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. Every inch of her was made for him, he thought. She flushed under his gaze and leaned in to continue their kiss, lips drawn together like magnets, tongues dancing together like they'd been partners their whole life.

His hands roamed free across her body, feeling the soft skin of her back, rubbing her shoulders, and tangling in her hair.  
He felt her hips rub against his lap reflexively, and a small moan escaped from Ava's lips.

The sound was enough to make him crazy.  
All he wanted to do was to rip his pants off and bury himself inside her. It would be so easy to get lost in this. But he wouldn't do that. Not now. Not yet.  
He wanted this to be just for her. To be what she needed. To give her even a fraction of the peace that she gave him everyday. 

"It's ok." He said into her mouth breathing heavy.  
"Use me. Take what you need. I'm right here. I'm yours."  
He moved his hand down to the small of her back and pushed down, thrusting up with his hips allowing his erection to rub against her.  
She moaned again, tightening her hands on his shoulders, and began to roll her hips, making a circular motion and pushing down at the end of every rotation. Both of them moving in synch.  
Her screams grew louder and he swallowed them with his mouth, biting softly at her swollen lips. Needing her to fill all his senses.  
He could feel his pants growing tighter from his own arousal and damp from hers, but it didn't bother him, she was more important. Right now she was the most important. 

He reached up and grabbed her breasts in his hand, rolling the nipples between his fingers, as her movements came faster and more erratic.  
"That's right, keep going, Ava. I'm not going anywhere. Take whatever you need from me."  
He felt her body tightening and her breaths came fast and labored.  
"Jin, I, I-..."  
Her words were drowned out by her moans as she dug her fingers into his chest, riding out her release, while he held onto her, arms wrapped around her clammy wet skin, her hair falling around his face, his name on her lips at his ear.

He'd never cared much for his name. It was just another thing that made him different. Other. He wasn't ashamed of being Chinese. On his best days, he felt pride in it. But his name forced him to wear it even on his worst days. His parents named him Jin because it meant "gold".  
"A promise." Dad said. "That you'll make something of value out of your life."  
But all it felt like was something else he wasn't living up to.

But right now, holding Ava, hearing it come from her lips over and over, with affection and passion, all he could feel was gratitude, that it was his name. That it belonged to him, and right then, he knew he belonged to her.

He held her like that until she came back down from her climax, and then he helped maneuver them back onto their sides.

"Stay." She whispered between breaths.  
Hands still resting on his chest, willing him to say yes.  
The wanting in her eyes did more for him then she would ever know.

He leaned forward, kissing her forehead.  
"Of course." He whispered back.  
"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."  
"Thank you." She smiled  
"Thank you." He replied through a grin.  
She let out a small laugh, eyes already closing.

He lay there listening to her breath even out and her skin becoming cold now that she was still. He reached out and grabbed the blanket to cover them, a comfortable sigh escaping her as she pressed her body closer to his under the blanket.  
A thin layer of sweat covered his skin, his shoulders damp from her still wet hair, and his pants wet with the evidence of what they had just done. And yet he couldn't remember a time when he was more comfortable. 

He lay like that for what felt like hours until the unfamiliar pull of sleep came for him, and for once he found himself begrudging it. Wishing it away. He wanted to be here. To be present. To commit every second of his time with her to memory. As sleep finally took him, it offered him the mercy of allowing him to dream of her. Ava, moving on top of him, skin against skin. Smiling down at him, heat in her big eyes. Seeing him.

***

When he woke up the next morning he felt the sun on his bare chest before he opened his eyes to it's light.  
For a moment he was terrified to look, to open his eyes and find that he was laying in his own bed, dressed in the same wrinkled clothes he had worn to work the day before. To realize it had all been a dream, that last night had never happened.  
But then he felt Ava's delicate hand on his chest, warming him from the outside in, and allowed himself to release a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. 

He looked over at her, eyes still sleepy, but the dark circles from last night almost invisible. Her dark brown hair wildly framing her face, careless and perfect.  
A smile touched her lips and the already sunny room grew twice as bright in an instant.  
"Good morning." She said softly.  
"Did you sleep ok?" He asked her, feeling his heartbeat at just the sight of her. Reaching his hand out to run his fingers down her back, because he needed to feel her skin against his before he could do anything else.  
"The best night's sleep I've ever had. " she said through a stretch, sighing softly as he continued his ministrations - tracing their names across her back.

He reached over and pulled her to him and kissed her, deep and hard.  
Nothing had ever felt more natural to him. Waking up next to her, kissing her just like this. As if they had been doing this forever. As if he could do this forever.  
He smiled at that thought, and felt her smile back through their kiss.

"Me too." He replied when they were both breathless. 

The End.

***


End file.
